1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve mechanism lubricator adapted for use in splash lubrication of a timing gear in an engine in which a crank shaft supported by a crank case is coupled via the timing gear to a valve cam shaft supported by a cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to lubricate the interior of an engine, heretofore known practice is to form, in the large end portion of a connecting rod coupled to a crank shaft, an oil dipper for splashing the lubricating oil stored in an oil storage chamber located at a lower portion of a crank case.
In such a lubricator, however, the oil splashed by the oil dipper formed on the connecting rod may not be supplied sufficiently to a timing gear because the connecting rod of the engine and the timing gear are generally spaced significantly apart from each other in the axial direction of the crank shaft.